Madness Of The Great Tutankhamen
by crazydreamer0325
Summary: this is a novel i created for our history class... it is about the vongola 1st's family journey to Egypt


~ The Maddness Of The Great Tutankhamen ~

Before we begin the fanfic... To make this straight this is a khr fan fic... and this is a little bit weird...

TAKE NOTE!

This story is NOT A YAOI!

This is PURELY NORMAL!

Like what I said the story is a bit WEIRD!

Ok… ~ so don't MISUNDERSTOOD!

And also beforehand I would like to apologize to those people …. Cause of Alaude being an OOC

*BOWS HEAD*

And also….

The story is based on our lesson in history... that's why i made this...

And now for my disclaimer!

I don't own KHR, because if i owned khr there would be an episode or chapter for this! i swear!

Eltiana would appear! And Levi won't and also Glo xinia and Genkishi…

And also Byakuran would be mute... XDD

And also I'm sorry if I offended the Egyptians for using their great pharaoh... I humbly apologize

And now let us begin... PLEASE ENJOY~

+ Eltiana's POV +

It's been 2 months since i was engage to Giotto, he is childish but still he is the most sincere and kindest man I ever met, and that is what I like about him the most. But one day everything change.

All thanks to one of his guardians "Daemon".

Everything changed when Daemon got back from Egypt to help Elena from finding some facts about Egypt.

Daemon brought back some pictures of him with an unknown guy, which struck Giotto the most. At first I thought he was just joking about that guy having a beautiful skin. But this is what i can't take. He asked Daemon on how he found that beauty. Elena and i were surprised about his question. Because everyone can see that ...that beauty was a GUY! Giotto at once told all of his guardians and us to prepare a trip to Egypt. So he is indeed, Dead serious.

Elena went with me, since we both have the same route. as we walk i began to ask her.

"What does Egypt look like?"

Knowing that she is the right person, for she knows a lot about them. Elena just looked at me and smiled warmly.

"You don't have to worry. I'm sure Giotto is just messing around." she said.

"I hope so..." then she added.

And that didn't help me.

"Are girls or guys in Egypt beautiful?" i asked again.

She opened her door, and then looked at me.

"Please come, and see for yourself." she answered

We came inside her little peach room. With her in my front she led me to one of the chairs near the west window. While I sat, I looked at her finding something near her study table. Then she suddenly got up and went towards me holding a beige box in front of her. Then she sat next to me opening the lid of the box. I saw a mountain of pictures.

I can't help it but to be awestruck by the mountain of beautiful pictures. That I know was given to her by Daemon.

It startled me when she suddenly gave me a picture of a young lady. She seems familiar. I looked back into my history studies and I finally got it. I think her name was Cleopatra.

But still, it didn't help me either, they are indeed beautiful. I can see clearly from that picture's felt Elena tapped my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Giotto loves you, I'm sure." she said confidently.

I had to believe in her, i think.

And so our trip has begun.

We borrowed Alaude's jet because Giotto's was still under maintenance. As we flew, i was more nervous than excited. i looked at Elena, she is having fun talking to Daemon. They must have talking about his recent adventure in Egypt. Until Lampo intrudes my thoughts.

"they sure are lovey-dovey don't you think?" he said, startling me.

then Giotto, who sat beside me, suddenly looked at me.

"what's wrong?" he asked, in the calmest manner.

"n-no, I-I'm fine" i lied.

but i'm sure he'll probably found out that i'm lying.

"hmmm." he just let that escaped and then looked again in the window wearing a calm smile in his face. and that made me uncertain. i'm afraid. A dumb person yet Gorgeous and most of all kind and full of justice. i'm afraid he might get deceived or something.

and so we've landed in Egypt.

Elena touched my left hand then let it go. i looked at her yet she was already facing Daemon, while they walk hand in hand. aah~ i'm so envious. i thought for myself. so i tried holding Giotto's hand, but whenever i got a chance he'll suddenly scratched his hand or pull out his pocket watch or anything, like he is avoiding me. why?

Daemon lead the way to the king's castle. since Daemon and the king were friends, i think.

when we reached the castle. i was awed by the ladies inside, they're so...

it made me wanna cry, but then suddenly holds my hand, when i tried to looked at him. he was smiling warmly at me.

then that broke when knuckle suddenly asked where Daemon was.

Giotto suddenly let goes of my hand, when he let it go. i suddenly got a strange feeling, a feeling of being left alone.

Daemon came back, this time he had someone with him, he wore a lot of gold in his body. when i realized that he was the GUY! then Daemon spoke.

" my friends, this is the ruler of Egypt. the prince Tutankhamen."

it was true, he had a beautiful skin, but still he is a GUY!

i secretly looked at Giotto and as I suspected he was indeed bewitched by that cunning prince.

but when i looked at the others they're still normal.

then Tutankhamen spoke in a low but forceful voice.

" is this your woman?" he pointed sharply at Elena.

" well technically, yes. but i think fiancee would be more appropriate." Daemon answered, holding Elena's waist.

"oh! i see, then what a refine fiancee you have." he commented.

"but, then again i want to learn that blonde man's name." he added with a point in Giotto.

Giotto stepped forward, then as he walked i just followed.

then he introduced himself to the prince.

"oh, so your name is Giotto." Tutankhamen said.

then he suddenly looked at me. sending chills to my spine.

"And who might this beauty be?" he asked, kissing my left hand.

then Giotto suddenly spoke.

" she is Eltiana, my..."

there was a sudden silence until he continues again.

" my friend."

this shocked me, suddenly there is a burden in my chest. i wanted to cry, yet i need to be composed. i looked at Elena, then everyone else. all they're expression was surprised.

but, Tutankhamen didn't realized.

he invited us to dinner, then he sent his servants to guide us in our quarters. all of us has separate rooms, except for Daemon and Elena who will gonna share the same room for the very first time.

after all the servants left me in my quarter. i suddenly went out to Elena and Daemon's room.

but unfortunately i got lost. then i saw a young Egyptian girl. she was indeed beautiful. i just followed her secretly until it lead to Giotto's room.

i tried to peek inside. but i was shocked to what i saw. i tried to run as fast as i can, and this time tears are flowing. while i ran, i suddenly bumped into Alaude.

he was surprised to see me, then he suddenly hugged me, so tightly.

until i calmed a bit. then Alaude asked.

"what happened?"

i just let a few more sobs to escape until i could answer.

" i saw him with...him"

"i know that this may sound crazy but i did really saw him with the prince!"

" i'm not sure anymore, on whether he still loves me or not." i added.

he comforted me until i calmed down, then we went to see Elena and Daemon.

Elena was surprised to see the both of us. then Alaude began to asked, in calm manner.

" what happened to Primo? why is he acting like gay? i know you can answer me Daemon."

Daemon simply looked at him, then suddenly he bowed his head and said.

'unfortunately, i really don't know what is currently happening to him."

then suddenly, there at the foot of the door, stood a young and beautiful lady.

"who are you?" Elena asked.

her face was familiar to me, but somehow it is also different. until those word came out of my mouth.

"are you, her highness, queen of Egypt, the most promising Queen Cleopatra."

"yes, yes i am." She claimed herself.

"I know what happed to your friend, and I'm afraid that it would be hard for you to help him recover." She added.

Then she began to walk away. Leaving us this statement.

'if you wish to help your friend, then come to the gardens after mid night.'

Dinner was served, and as always Giotto was acting all strange. But only the four of us can notice. Does this means that the others were bewitched as well?

After dinner, we went to our quarters and went to sleep, then after a while I heard voices, when I opened my eyes I saw Elena. She was waking me up. Then we met up with Daemon and Alaude in the gardens of Queen Cleopatra.

On our way we saw her standing by the edge of a bridge, and welcomed us into her gardens. Then, she told us to follow her. While we walked I can see that the mist is getting thicker and thicker. Until she lead us into an old building with something written on its very walls and even on its doors. Then she suddenly spoke.

"In this very wall as you can see, lie all your answers, on how all this started and also on how will you be able to put an end to all of these madness."

"b-but how can we understand these?" I asked.

"That is for you to find out." She said.

As she said her final words, she vanished into thin air.

And so we stared at the wall filled with hieroglyphics, written on each and every wall. Until Elena broke the silence.

"I remembered that I have some copies of some hieroglyphics symbols with their meanings. But unfortunately not all of them had their meanings since it's hard to decipher every symbol."

Then Alaude began to ask.

"Have you brought it with you?"

"Of course I do, I always bring my journal with me."

Elena counters.

"We should copy all the symbols first, then we could all decipher them back at the palace, cause I think this is a restricted area." I suggested.

"Yes your right." Daemon agreed.

So, good thing that every one brought their own journals with them, so everybody started working.

It felt like we took up all the symbols for 4 days straight. Thanks to Daemon's illusions.

Then, the next thing we did was to decipher all of these.

We didn't sleep for 14 days straight, just to decipher all of these. Until we finished all of these. The 14th day was the last day. Everything was clear as a crystal.

The story goes like this.

The prince was wooing every girl he saw fitting to be part of his harem. Thus even those wives of the kingdom started to vanish. And the kingdom's people knew that the ladies who were chosen would be part of being the prince's mistresses. Until one faithful day her majesty the queen herself noticed her husband's sin, and thus cursing him. That men would be the ingredients in his harem; then the very next day he started to removed all the ladies in his harem but instead. He vowed to the demon to give him power to seduce men.

The only way to stop this madness was to stab his heart, with a knife covered in blood of grief and hope.

The very next day, when I woke up, I was surprised to see everyone in my room, fast asleep.

I went quietly to the bathroom to take a bath; I washed my hair and changed my clothes. When I came back everyone was already awake.

"good morning everyone." I greeted them with a smile on my face.

"ah. Good morning to you Eltiana." Elena greeted me.

"I'll be also taking a bath since I haven't taken a bath since…..i don't know when." She added.

While the 2 men also went to their respective quarters to take a bath. I quietly comb my brunette hair. Until a servant startled me.

"Madam, the prince wished to see everyone in the dining hall at once." She said.

When I entered the hall, all 7 guardians were present including Elena.

I was lead to sit beside Alaude and on my front was Giotto.

Then, the prince suddenly called our attention.

"Everyone! I would like to make an announcement. This afternoon. Giotto and I planned to have our wedding ceremony. That hit me. All the things we've been doing completely vanished into thin air. And I didn't notice that I was already crying. When Alaude sprang from his seat and launched himself towards Tutankhamen, but he was stopped by Giotto in a dying-will mode.

"Stop it please!" I screamed with all my might

"Elena! Daemon! Do something!" I tried to scream at them.

Elena and Daemon tried to stop the 2 from fighting.

"Why won't you let me kill him!" Alaude shouted.

"He made Eltiana cry! You BASTARD!" he added.

But Giotto was in deep silence with no emotion. His eyes were empty even though he is in dying –will mode.

Suddenly, my eyes widen. Everyone in the room was in deep silence and all pairs of eyes were looking at my direction except for those 2 who were still fighting and the prince trapped in the corner.

I felt a striking pain at my back, as I heard wet droplets fall from the floor. I turned around and saw her highness holding a blood soaked dagger in her hand. And suddenly I feel nauseous. And fell on the floor. All I could do was to hear all the clamor in this very room. Some shouting my name to hang on; then I also heard another 2 thuds so I guessed that Cleopatra sprang and stabbed the prince with her blood coated dagger. And the other thud must be from Giotto's and Alaude's side. So the thud must be Giotto, falling.

And that is the last thing I ever heard, as I drifted to sleep.

This is the very first time I felt good.

When I woke up, I didn't felt any pain. I was in the bed.

The soft summer breeze filled the room with the aroma of honey and larkspur.

When I looked at my left, I saw Elena beside me, smiling warmly.

Then she called everybody. And screamed that I was already awake.

Alaude came first.

He asked.

"how are you feeling?"

I can't find my voice so I just smile and nodded.

Then Elena asked Alaude were Daemon was.

Alaude answered in a calm manner.

"he is staying with Giotto."

"I thought G. was with him?" Elena said.

" he is helping the others in preparing our trip back to Italy." He answered.

So my Giotto is still unconscious. The next day I can finally walk, and I talk perfectly, although there are times when my wound aches, but still Giotto is still unconscious.

Then as I was about to go inside the jet, a servant gave me a letter transcribe neatly in Italian.

Then on the lower right portion; it came from Queen Cleopatra.

The letter involves a little past and then her words of thanks and asking of forgiveness and also she stated there the reason behind, why she stabbed me.

The reason was, because she needed the blood of the person who is deeply in loved with the person who is bewitched.

So, good thing it worked.

And so at last we arrived from Italy, my beloved homeland.

We put Giotto in his bed room, and left him. For as the letter says that he would regain consciousness after three days, and he would be back to normal.

Then, finally the last day arrived.

I waited at the garden to hear news.

+ Giotto's POV +

As I woke up, I felt relaxed and comforted. So I got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got back to my room I saw a tiny blue box.

Then I remembered my Eltiana, today was our 1st anniversary of being engaged. So I rapidly looked for her in every room in the Vongola mansion.

Until, I got a short glance at a window facing the garden.

I saw her in sitting near the rose arch.

That was the same place where I asked her to be my fiancée, and now it would be the place where I would be asking her hand in marriage.

So, before I went to her. I called everyone in the mansion to go to the garden near the rose arch.

When everyone gathered in the garden near the rose arch. Eltiana was indeed very puzzled.

And that when I came in.

+ end of POV+

I was very puzzled to see everyone gathered here. I tried asking Elena.

"why are you here?"

"Giotto told us to come here, I really don't know either." Elena answered.

Then suddenly, the soft murmurs were gone. When Giotto himself was walking towards us.

There was a sudden thud in my chest. When I looked at him from afar. My heart would just skipped a beat. I remembered that I always stared at him from afar. And that's why I know how gorgeous he is. And also thanks to my staring skills I found out how humble, sincere, patient, kind, and thoughtful he is. And that is why I fell in love with him.

When he reached us. He suddenly went in front of me and he suddenly grabbed my hand, and kneeled in front of me.

Then, he said those words that I've been waiting for to hear from his mouth; with care and compassion, and of course with passion.

And with that, I was overwhelmed and tears, tears of joy rolled unto my cheeks.

As he said.

"will you marry me?"

I fell on my knees and hugged him, as I told him my reply.

Then he whispered into my ears the words.

"I LOVE YOU"

It resonates, not only in my ears and brain But also in my heart. Melting it.

2 days have passed.

Finally, our wedding day.

This is the most memorable and the happiest moment in my life.

Even though there would be a lot of hardships… there would always be a happy ending.

******** END********

Words: 3,160

Author's note!

About the story.

The story was surprising, for me.

Cause it didn't go the way I wanted!

But anyway…. Atleast it was a success my first fanfic! That reached the words of 3,000+

I also know that there might be a lot of OOC in this story specially on Alaude's part…

Gommen!

Next…. I would like to present a sub story a little continuation for this fanfic… hope you enjoy!

And then again DISCLAIMER!

Don't own anythin'

Time for the SUB STORY!

ENJOY!

Sub story

the wedding of Giotto and Eltiana is composed of the ff.

knuckle – as the priest

Alaude ,Daemon ,G. – were the best man

Elena – the only bride's maid.

Lampo – the ring bearer.

Asari – as the musician.

Elena caught the wedding bouquet of Eltiana, while Giotto shoot's the garter at Alaude, but it landed on Daemon's hands.

After 3 days of the wedding, Elena and Daemon Flees to Spain, to get married in a small church in Barcelona. ( Daemon didn't want to invite everyone…. For personal reasons.)

After 3 years.

Elena gave birth to twins a boy and a girl in London and name them ( Chrome and Mukuro )

They went back to Italy and was surprised to see that Eltiana and Giotto was blessed with a son who Giotto named ( Tsuna )

Alaude became a single parent, when his aunt gave is niece's son to him after her niece's died. And name it ( kyoya )

The guardians became god parents of the said children. With the other members being single parents

And all of them live in the vongola mansion happily…

********* END*********


End file.
